bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Salt Desert - Part 2
The Salt Desert Part 2: The Desolate Salt Desert! If you've completed The Train Graveyard from The Salt Desert - Part 1 to 100%, you can resume your journey. Head back to the Caustic Chasm ' ''to start repairing the bridge using bushes in the Train Graveyard or the Secret Bonus Areas!' *3 new zones, each with 5 fields, and 5 quests *4 new secret bonus areas *Puzzles are 42 '''Redeem this code for 1 free Large Energy Pack: CROS-STHE-CHAS-MNOW' This new content was released on November 2, 2018 Read more at: Official Codename Blog The Caustic Chasm An old bridge breaks off into a massive ravine, halting your progress! ''' '''What new mysteries await you on the other side of the chasm? Chasm Crossing |name2 = Chasm Crossing - Rusty Beams |type2 = main |desc2 = Agustin might be able to repair the chasm bridge with some help. Find him Rusty Beams from bushes anywhere in the Salt Desert. This may prove a difficult task, given the scarcity of resources in the Salt Desert. |task2 = Find 56 Rusty Beams |reward2 = |name3 = Chasm Crossing - Rust-Away |type3 = main |desc3 = Agustin might be able to repair the chasm bridge with some help. The support beams are rusty! Find him Tins of Rust-Away from bushes anywhere in the Salt Desert. This may prove a difficult task, given the scarcity of resources in the Salt Desert. |task3 = Find 25 Tins of Rust-Away |reward3 = |name4 = Chasm Crossing - Planks |type4 = main |desc4 = Agustin might be able to repair the chasm bridge with some help. The bridge planks were made of Desert Ironwood, which is very rare and hard to work with. Find him Desert Ironwood Planks from bushes anywhere in the Salt Desert. This may prove a difficult task, given the scarcity of resources in the Salt Desert. |task4 = Find 62 Desert Ironwood Planks |reward4 = |name5 = Chasm Crossing - Idle Workers |type5 = main |desc5 = Agustin might be able to repair the chasm bridge with some help. He's got all the materials he needs, but his work crew has long since been disbanded . Find his Idle Workers wandering fields in the Salt Desert. |task5 = Recall 27 Idle Workers |reward5 = }} *'There is a 20 hour cooldown' ---- The Dead Pools ''' '''Hop across deadly pools of acid as you continue your pursuit of the Red Man Quests |name2 = Hot Drinks for Dante |type2 = main |desc2 = Dante in the Dead Pools would like you to find them Hot Drinks, which can only be found from bushes in the Dead Pools |task2 = Recover 22 Hot Drinks |reward2 = |name3 = Rose Petals for Wade |type3 = main |desc3 = Wade in the Dead Pools would like you to find them Rose Petals, which can only be found from bushes in the Dead Pools |task3 = Recover 50 Rose Petals |reward3 = |name4 = Walking Sticks for Silvana |type4 = main |desc4 = Silvana in the Dead Pools would like you to find them Walking Stick Insects, which can only be found from bushes in the Dead Pools |task4 = Recover 15 Walking Stick Insects |reward4 = |name5 = Dehydrated Fruit for Fernada |type5 = main |desc5 = Fernada in the Dead Pools would like you to find them some Dehydrated Fruit, which can only be found from bushes in the Dead Pools |task5 = Collect 30 Dehydrated Fruits |reward5 = }} Fishing Hole Gold, and x11 Moonstones |name2= Boney Fish Bait |desc2 = Fish tons more energy items - requires acid The Dead Pools - Cost: 3000 Gold |name3 = Boney Valuables Bait |desc3 = Fish tons more gold items - requires acid The Dead Pools - Cost: 1500 Gold |name4 = Simple Carafe |desc4 = Place this on your Ranch. Fish this up from the fishing hole in The Dead Pool |name5 = Acid Proof Goggles |desc5 = Equip this in your glasses slot Fish this up from the fishing hole in The Dead Pool }} Note: If you have a Michin Serpent Mount, you can fish up stones in this area for the Bone Michin Serpent Skin. *'Quest:' A Salty Serpent Stone. *'Objective:' Fish up 68 Salty Aberrant stones *'Reward:' Bone Michin Serpent Click the link for more details about Michin Serpent Skins: Mount Skins Trinkets Customization Items Ranch Items ---- The Old Caravan Route ''' Quests |name2 = Salt Shakers for Sergio |type2 = main |desc2 = Sergio in the The Caravan Route would like you to find them some Salt Shakers, which can only be found from bushes in The Caravan Route. |task2 = Find 26 Salt Shakers |reward2 = |name3 = Saddles for Shabonne |type3 = main |desc3 = Shabonne in the The Caravan Route would like you to find them some Saddles, which can only be found from bushes in The Caravan Route. |task3 = Find 18 Sandseal Saddles |reward3 = |name4 = Salt Balls for Bruno |type4 = main |desc4 = Bruno in the The Caravan Route would like you to find them some Salt Balls for a 'snoman' salt sculpture, which can only be found from bushes in The Caravan Route. |task4 = Find 29 Balls of Salt |reward4 = |name5 = Sugar Cubes for Catalina |type5 = main |desc5 = Catalina in the The Caravan Route would like you to find them some Sugar Cubes, which can only be found from bushes in The Caravan Route. |task5 = Find 30 Sugar Cubes |reward5 = }} Trinkets Customization Items Ranch Items ---- '''The Salt Palace Grounds Quests |name2 = Drapes for Daniela |type2 = main |desc2 = Daniela in the Salt Palace Grounds would like you to find them some Drapes, which can only be found from bushes in the Salt Palace Grounds |task2 = Find 25 Drapes |reward2 = |name3 = Glasses for Guadalupe |type3 = main |desc3 = Guadalupe in the Salt Palace Grounds would like you to find them some Clip-On Sunglasses, which can only be found from bushes in the Salt Palace Grounds |task3 = Find 19 Clip-On Sunglasses |reward3 = |name4 = Oil for Olivia |type4 = main |desc4 = Olivia in the Salt Palace Grounds would like you to find them some Massage Oil, which can only be found from bushes in the Salt Palace Grounds |task4 = Find 23 Massage Oils |reward4 = |name5 = Incense for Iker |type5 = main |desc5 = Iker in the Salt Palace Grounds would like you to find them some Copal Incense, which can only be found from bushes in the Salt Palace Grounds. |task5 = Find 30 Copal Incenses |reward5 = }} Trinkets Customization Items Ranch Items Other Items The use for this item has not yet been revealed. ---- Mountain Passage At last you've caught up with the Red Man, but he disappears though a hidden door! Quests }} Trinkets ---- Secret Bonus Areas SBA 86 This Puzzle has 100 pieces. }} SBA 87 puzzles. }} and a Camel Mount: }} }} SBA 88 puzzle. But wait! The chest is empty! The ghost is not too happy with you coming in uninvited but if you comment on the mess he will give you a problem: }} SBA 89 puzzles to solve, revealing five ghosts. They will sing you a song when they're reunited. }} }} Having found the skeleton you now need to fish up 103 quivering orb shards from the fishing spot in the Dead Pools (Center of area map). You require a special fishing rod to fish here and special bait. Talk to the nearby NPC to buy what you need. Salt Desert Fishing Hole Drop rate appears to be around 10%, similar to the Magical Michin Fish quest. The VIP Fishing Quester buff increases this to around 20%. Title: Has Brittle bones Achievement: 10 The pet can be upgraded for 50 : It must be equipped to upgrade and the unequipped/reequipped for the change to show. Its bonus does not change and it does not count as an additional unique pet for PAGAS progress. }} }} Category:The Salt Desert - Part 1 Category:Salt Desert - Part 2